Un jour
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: Quand vos sentiments se retournent contre vous-même... Quand votre coeur n'est pas aussi glacial que vous voulez bien le faire croire... Quand Tom tombe désespérément amoureux de Harry... Comment pourra-t-il supporter le fait que son amour le haïsse ? SUSPENDUE


**Un jour...**

Genre : Romance/drame

Pairing : Harry/Tom

Rating : M (à venir)

Disclaimer : Vous avez deviné... Pffff...

Good morning everybody !

Demain c'est la rentrée et j'arrive pas à dormir, alors je passe ma nuit à vous écrire une histoire pour la poster à quatre heures du mat'... C'est mon prof de maths qui va être content !

Pour changer un peu, je vous ai écrit un petit Tom/Harry, mon couple préféré... Si vous aimez, dites-le moi, ça fait tellement plaisir ^^ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était minuit et la le Manoir de Little Hangleton était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

De grandes façades, des balcons, des toits imposants se découpaient en ombre chinoises sous le ciel sombre, et dans le jardin, les buissons taillés de main de maître semblaient prendre vie, comme si les animaux à l'image desquels ont les avait sculptés voulaient se détacher de leurs branches afin d'être enfin libres de leurs mouvements. D'autres formes se découpaient dans le noir, des statues, des fontaines, la grille de fer aiguisée qui clôturait l'imposante demeure.

Vu en plein jour, l'endroit devait être magnifique ; il n'y avait aucun doute que les jardins et le bâtiment était des plus riches et des plus raffinés. Mais dans la noirceur de la nuit, le Manoir avait un aspect inquiétant, effrayant, semblable aux châteaux que l'on pourrait soupçonner d'être hantés. Toujours est-il que si, par extraordinaire, un quelconque individu passait par là, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de s'aventurer au-delà du grand portail de fer forgé. De plus, les animaux craignaient eux-mêmes l'endroit, comme s'il y avait là un esprit dangereux pour leur espèce. Le lieu n'était donc pas enclin aux visiteurs, ce qui n'était cependant pas pour déplaire au propriétaire qui chérissait par-dessus tout la solitude et le calme le plus complet.

Les douzes coups de minuit sonnèrent du haut du clocher du petit village de Little Hangleton. Effrayé par le bruit, un loup prêt à s'endormir au pied d'un chêne redressa sa tête, sauta sur ses pattes et détala en zigzagant entre les arbres. Par inadvertance, il passa devant le portail du majestueux Manoir, mais avant d'avoir pu prendre conscience de son erreur, un éclair de lumière verte le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté en l'air et retomba quelques mètres plus loin, raide mort.

Une silhouette se découpa entre les arbres et se dirigea vers la grille, écartant le loup de son chemin d'un coup de pied négligent. Elle était grande, mince, enveloppée dans une longue cape noire et un capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête. La silhouette s'avança d'un pas vif vers le portail et posa une main sur l'un des barreaux forgés. Aussitôt, le fer sembla s'échauffer, et une voix basse s'échappa de la serrure ouvragée :

« Soyez le bienvenu chez vous, maître. »

Et la grille s'ouvrit. La silhouette s'avança et pénétra dans le jardin. Après son passage, le portail se referma instantanément dans un grand bruit métallique. L'individu traversa les jardins d'un pas rapide, le gravier de l'allée crissant sous ses pas. Arrivé à la porte du manoir, il sortit une baguette magique de la poche de sa cape et jeta un sort sur la poignée d'argent qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. La silhouette entra dans le domaine et claqua la lourde porte de bois derrière lui. À l'intérieur, il faisait si noir qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux pas. L'inconnu leva sa baguette, murmura « Alohomora » et le hall d'entrée fut aussitôt éclairé d'une lumière blanche. Tout y était décoré avec goût, du sol jusqu'au plafond. Le parquet sombre était ciré, les meubles tous plus élégants les uns que les autres, et des lustres de cristal pendaient au plafond. Les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs tableaux, dont la plupart représentaient des hommes et des femmes richement habillés, et qui avaient tous, si on y prêtait attention, un médaillon frappé d'un serpent autour du cou.

La silhouette se dirigea vers un grand escalier de marbre et monta les marches, le pas toujours aussi pressé. Les escaliers montés, il traversa une multitude de salons et de couloirs, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. À première vue, le Manoir ressemblait trait pour trait à la demeure d'un roi fortuné et heureux, ce qui était cependant loin de la vérité.

En premier lieu, le possesseur du domaine était loin d'être un roi, car aucun roi sur terre n'aurait pu avoir une puissance égale à la sienne. Il n'était pas fortuné, s'il était royalement logé c'était parce que d'autres payaient pour lui ; lui-même n'avait pas un sou. Et enfin, il n'était pas heureux.

Le bonheur ne faisait plus partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, depuis plusieurs années. La joie, le plaisir, et l'insouciance n'avait peut-être même jamais fait partie de sa vie, il ne s'en souvenait pas et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Peu lui importait son passé, ce qur quoi il rythmait son existence, ce à quoi il se raccrochait à chaque seconde malgré sa furieuse envie de tout lâcher, était son futur, ses projets qui avaient depuis longtemps déjà perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il ne ressentait en lui que la froideur, la folie, la démence et un coeur de glace brisée, de pierre fendillée, déchiré de souffrance.

Non, Lord Voldemort n'était pas un homme heureux et il avait perdu tout espoir de le redevenir un jour.

Le Lord arriva enfin devant une porte d'ébène sculpté, protégée par une grande statue représentant un grand lion qui se tenait sur deux pattes. Il tourna sa tête de pierre vers Voldemort et demanda :

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Angelus », répondit Voldemort.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds et le Lord pénétra dans une magnifique et immense chambre décorée dans les tons verts, rouges et argent. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquins trônait au fond de la pièce, en face d'un mur dont une partie était cachée par un lourd rideau de velours rouge. Un immense serpent, enroulé autour de l'un des montants du lit, siffla dès qu'il vit Voldemort entrer.

«_ Bonsoir Nagini_ », répondit celui-ci tout en dégrafant sa cape et en la jetant sur un fauteuil proche. Il poussa la porte d'une salle de bain atténuante et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage et les bras d'eau glacée, puis releva son visage vers le miroir et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire en apercevant l'admirable travail de Severus Rogue que lui renvoyait son reflet.

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, Severus Rogue, avait réussi l'exploit d'inventer une potion capable de rendre à son Maître toute sa jeunesse et sa beauté d'antan. Ainsi, depuis peu, Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé le physique exact de ses dix-sept ans.

Pour la énième fois, il passa sa main aux longs doigts fins sur sa peau douce et pâle, retraça la courbe parfaite de sa mâchoire, suivit l'arête droite de son nez et caressa ses beaux cheveux noirs et lustrés. Oui, Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, était un homme magnifique.

Mais un oeil observateur aurait remarqué, sous cette beauté parfaite, son air las et fatigué, ses cernes violacés sous ses yeux, ses yeux rouges de douleur, rouges d'avoir trop refoulé leurs sentiments, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré leur souffrance, leur amour à sens unique.

Mais personne n'avait jamais remarqué ces détails, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tom, qui n'avait pas très envie que ses sentiments paraissent au grand jour.

Tom se rafraîchit quelque peu, puis retourna dans sa chambre où il se déshabilla. Mais avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures, le Lord se dirigea vers le rideau de velours rouge et l'écarta, dévoilant ainsi le portrait d'un superbe jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux bruns en pagaille, une peau hâlée, un visage à la fois doux et viril et d'éblouissants yeux verts qui semblaient scruter toute la pièce. Lorsque Tom croisa l'étincelant regard émeraude, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa les larmes déborder de ses yeux, cascader sur ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement du tableau, caressa la joue dessinée du jeune homme et déposa un tendre baiser sur la toile, à l'endroit où était peinte sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et rouges. Essuyant les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler, il lui adressa un sourire tremblant et chuchota :

« Bonsoir mon ange... j'avais hâte de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Il se savait ridicule, parlant ainsi à un tableau qui ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Cela lui permettait de maintenir l'illusion, durant un bref instant de folie, qu'il était en train de parler à son ange, à son amour, à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le haïssait... Bien qu'évidemment, la toile ne lui réponde jamais.

Tom resta ainsi longtemps, pleurant et racontant sa journée au tableau immobile. Jusqu'à ce que, brisé par le silence du portrait, il versa une ultime larme et embrassa à nouveau la bouche figée de son aimé, tout en murmurant :

« Bonne-nuit, mon coeur... Je t'aime. Je t'aime... »

Enfin, Tom remit le rideau en place. Il tituba jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, gémissant sa souffrance, s'étouffant dans ses larmes. Et juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil torturé, il souffla inaudiblement :

« Harry, mon ange... m'aimeras-tu un jour ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

C'était comment ?

Mieux que l'horreur précédente ?

Si oui, alors reviewez-moi mes chéris !

Je vous adore !

Stasy


End file.
